MU2K14:Teen Brigade
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: There's a new H.A.M.M.E.R but who leads this version? This is version more like ghosts ,unseen more covert,so to deal with this force a brigade is needed,The New Teen Brigade.
1. Chapter 1

**TEEN BRIGADE #1**

**By: TCORE**

Young X-Men Cipher aka Alisa Tager and Loa aka Alani Ryan enter an abandoned building near Hartsdale,Arizona.

Cipher: *hold a letter* You sure this is the right place Alani?

Loa: That's what the letter with the tickets said Alisa.

Cipher: I don't like this Alani I got a bad feeling we don't even know who sent us these tickets or this letter and why us?

Loa: Oh would you stop worrying,but I'll agree with you who did send us this letter?

Just then two more individuals enter the fray one female was entirely made of diamond. Her companion was a young Latino woman.

Loa: Who are you?

?: Hello,I'm Sharon Lopez and this is my friend Hope. But I'm also known as Whiz Kid.

Hope: We're apart of the once team known as the Liberteens.

Cipher: We're apart of the…

Hope: *laughing* Let me guess the X-Men. You're both wearing jacket with a big X on it.

Cipher: *looking at her jacket* Oh yeah.

Whiz Kid: So I'm guessing you got a letter to.

Loa: You too,huh?

Hope pulls out a letter with two tickets just like Cipher and Loa received.

Whiz Kid: We were curious just like you two.

?: You're not the only one who's curious.

The group turns around and see a young African American girl.

Whiz Kid: Fahnbullah Eddy aka Gorilla Girl how have you been?

Gorilla Girl: Not bad I get this letter with a ticket and her I am but very curious. I see even X-people are here.

Loa and Cipher wave at Gorilla Girl. Suddenly, a voice on a monitor makes an announcement. And a secret elevator appears right in front of the young heroines.

Loa: Okay,I don't know about you guys but I'm going.

Hope: *grabs Loa arm* Hold on! Don't be so John Wayne you're not going alone.

Cipher: She's right Alani maybe I should take a look first.

Whiz Kid: How?

Cipher: I have phasing abilities and I can go invisible.

Cipher turns invisible and a phases down the elevator shaft. She floats several ways down until she reaches the last door she phases through she stays invisible and recons the area she notices many computers close doors and she sees two individuals who seem to be waiting one she recognized but the other she was unsure about. Cipher then returns back to the others to explain what she saw.

Hope: So what did you see?

Cipher: A lot of computers and two young guys one I recognizes.

Whiz Kid: What did they look like?

Cipher: Well,one was Asian I'm thinking Japanese. But the other I recognizes he had black hair with a white streak with a scar of his left eye.

Gorilla Girl: Striker is down there?

Whiz Kid: Sounds like him nice job Cipher.. right?

Cipher: You can call me that or Alisa.

Whiz Kid: Very well let's go.

The young heroines enter the elevator and travel down. Once the elevator door opened they are greeted by Striker.

Striker: What took you so long we were just watching you just standing around.

Hope: You were watching us?

Striker: Yeah, we were but I got a letter as well. My associate was here before me.

Whiz Kid: *looking at Striker's associate* And who are you?

As Cipher said he was Japanese and had short hair. He approaches the group and bows to them.

?: Konnichiwa. My name is Uchikoshi. Kotaro Uchikoshi it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm very patient but your friend here nearly push my patience. He talks way too much

Whiz Kid: Nice to meet you Kotaro. Can you tell us what's going on?

?: That won't be necessary Kotaro.

Lao: Who said that?

The young heroes look around.

?: Don't be alarmed look at the monitors please.

The monitors start to broadcast various parts of the global. Soon the heroes start to see individuals dressed in black and red uniforms leaving the scenes of high profiled companies.

Hope: What are we looking at? Is that Hydra?

?: No it is not .

Striker: A.I.M?

Gorilla Girl: No,Brandon A.I.M wears yellow and black.

Striker: Excuse me!

Gorilla Girl: *pointing at monitors* besides A.I.M. does have a hammer emblem. Oh my God it can't be.

Hope: H.A.M.M.E.R?

?: Correct the newly established H.A.M.M.E.R.

Cipher: If that's true that could only mean Norman Osborn.

?: Unfortunately,no Osborn is not leading this version.

Lao: We should tell the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D how come they don't know all this?

?: That's because this new version are more like ghosts.

Gorilla Girl: So why send for us? What can we do about this?

?: You all have experience X-Men,Avenger Academy even the Initiative. I met in Osaka,Japan he's here to help to.

Whiz Kid: First who are you why don't you show yourself?

?: You're right.

At that moment a door opens behind the young heroes and out appears a young man,he had long black hair,brown eyes, well muscular.

Hope:You're who we were talking to?

?:No,I'm sorry.

Striker: Then who are you,man?

?: My name is Jason Fireheart.

Gorilla Girl: Okay, Jason Fireheart if you're not the one who was talking to us who is?

Jason: That who be my father.

Suddenly,another individual enters he was well dressed,he looked at the heroes and smiled.

?:I'm sorry about the whole mystery ordeal.

Whiz Kid: You look familiar I've seen you before.

?: Yes... you have my name is Thomas Fireheart. You may also know me better as Puma.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Chapter 2

**TEEN BRIGADE #2**

**By: TCORE**

**Previously**…..

Young X-Men Loa and Cipher receives a message for an unknown source when they arrive at the destination they're meet by young heroes Whiz Kid,Hope and Gorilla Girl. They all received the same message,the five also meet Striker as well as another young man named Kotaro Uchikoshi. The young heroes witness that H.A.M.M.E.R has returned. Finally they are greeted by the man who send the messages,Thomas Fireheart aka Puma.

**Secret Facility underneath Hartsdale,Arizona**

Whiz Kid: You look familiar I've seen you before.

?:Yes... you have my name is Thomas Fireheart. You may also know me better as Puma.

Gorilla Girl: Puma? Why all the mystery and I never knew you had a son.

Loa: *whispers to Cipher* And he's cute,too.

Jason Fireheart: Thank you you're cute as well.

Loa: He heard me thought I was quiet enough.

Puma: Jason has very good ears. And you're right Jason is a genetic breakthrough from my team one of scientists. Using my DNA we they were able to create Jason here. So technically he is my son.

Hope: Fair enough but I still don't understand why call us and not S.H.I.E.L.D?

Puma: Because they have enough on their plate as they new H.A.M.M.E.R stole from my companies not S.H.I.E.L.D.

Striker: So what... we're just what your personal guards protecting your interest?

Once that question was ask the others started agree.

Jason Fireheart: Father I must agree with the others this just can't be fair.

Puma:H.A.M.M.E.R is steal from me their not steal from Tony Stark or Reed Richards but me!

Whiz Kid: you don't know that,from the footage you showed us we just saw what's yours.I feel if this new resurrected H.A.M.M.E.R is growing in strength we need to know who's funding them. Even more who's leading them. I want to help but not just to save what's yours.

Kotaro Uchikoshi:I agree Puma-san I told you I would use my skills not just for you.

Puma begins to clap he turns to the young heroes and smiles.

Cipher: Something funny?

Puma: Not at all Jason my boy you've chosen well my son.

Gorilla Girl:Hold on he sent us the messages?

Jason Fireheart: Yes,I can't lie it was me.

Striker: So this was some sort of test to see what?

Jason Fireheart: If I choose right as well as to see your character. Kotaro well played as well my friend.

Cipher: *pointing at Kotaro* He knew too?

Puma: Our apologizes but everything else is true H.A.M.M.E.R has returned. And why they are hitting high profile communication facilities I have no clue and I rather not call in the heavy hitters like The Avengers. But a smaller well balanced group working more to a covert style.

Whiz Kid: I'm still in I'm worried about this new H.A.M.M.E.R.

Hope: If it's not that jerk Osborn leading Who?

Striker: Where should we start? We don't ever know where they're gonna strike next. Where have they hit so far already?

Puma: What I showed you all was my Chicago branch.

Loa: Where else?

Puma: Fireheart Enterprises has regional facilities around the world. The main offices is here in Arizona the other statewide offices are in Chicago,Milwaukee and Utah, but our involved in many different endeavors.

Whiz Kid: As of right now there only targeting communication facilities,huh?

Hope: What are you think Sharon?

Whiz Kid: I think we you check out your Utah facility just to make sure.

Puma: I don't see why not are you ready.

The young hero all nod in agreement.

Puma: Very well Jason my son.

Jason Fireheart: Yes father?

Puma: Lead them Marvel Boy.

Whiz Kid: Marvel Boy I like that.

Jason Fireheart: I do too

Puma: Good. Kotaro from this day forth you will be known as Kid Bushido.

Kotaro: *bows* I shall carry the name proudly with honor Puma-san

Hope: Well since their getting codenames I need one. I mean I was never given one during our time with the Liberteens. I was called by my first name Hope.

Strike: You have one in mind Hope.

Hope: Yeah I do from now on call me…...Diamond Girl.

Loa: It suits her on account her body is diamond.

Marvel Boy: Well then on to Utah.

Striker: Um...question how are we gonna get there? I don't

think everyone here is a flyer.

Whiz Kid: Brandon is right can you help us out?

Puma turns to the and smiles,he signals them to follow him. So the they follow,they enter into a hangar. Puma stands into of empty space.

Loa:So...what are we looking at ?

Puma *laughs* JF-68 Dragonfly disable stealth mode,please.

Synthesized Voice: Disabling stealth mode.

Suddenly,the young heroes witness the appearance a silver plane with black trimmings.

Puma: This is JF-68 Dragonfly this will be your means of travel. Take care of her and she'll do the same,so who beside Jason anyone else can fly.

No answers.

Marvel Boy: Really? I would've thought the X-Men would been taught to pilot a plane.

Cipher: Well Alani and I weren't really big into flying the X-Jet.

Loa: Yeah I'm of the sea girl.

Marvel Boy:No worries I can teach you.

Gorilla Girl: So what are we waiting for?

Diamond Girl: Where's Kid Bushido?

Kid Bushido: Right here my friends.

The team sees their teammate approaching but he looked different from before now Kotaro was wearing light weight armor which had the color scheme of the yin and yang symbol. He also wielded two katanas.

Striker:I always want to play a samurai nice Kotaro.

Kid Bushido: Thank you,Striker shall we go?

The team enters the plane and depart for Puma informs the team of the location of the Utah branch which is right outside of Salt Lake City.

Whiz Kid: Well I'm sure security is tight we got to deal with them.

Cipher: Once we're there leave it me stealth is my thing.

Marvel Boy: I wouldn't feel comfortable you going in there alone Cipher.

Kid Bushido: I will go with Alisa.

Cipher: Thanks

The team reaches the locate and place the Dragonfly in stealth mode.

Marvel Boy: Ok Cipher and Kid Bushido your up. Also here put this in your ear it's a mini communicator.

Cipher and Kid Bushido exit the Dragonfly and head towards Fireheart Enterprises. They race towards front gate however before they reach it Kid Bushido stops Cipher.

Cipher: What's wrong,Kotaro?

Kid Bushido: The guards.

Cipher: What about guards,Kotaro?

Kid Bushido: They are not using security guard routines

Cipher: *suprised* How do you know that?

Kid Bushido: My late uncle was a security guard for years trust me I know.

Cipher: Which means?

Kid Bushido: They already here did you hear me Jason?

Marvel Boy: I heard H.A.M.M.E.R is everyone let's stop them.

Diamond Girl: This should be fun.

Marvel Boy: Alright,Cipher and Kid Bushido take down the front guards.

Cipher and Kid Bushido take down the false guards and also find the real guards.

Kid Bushido: Sir,are you alright?

Guard #1: Yes,who are?

Cipher: We're friends do you have any means of communication?

Guard #2: No.

The rest of the team arrives Cipher is shocked to see Marvel Boy descending from the air.

Cipher: So Jason can fly good to know.

Marvel Boy: Do you men need anymore assistance?

Guard #1: No, we'll be fine but the others please help them.

Marvel Boy: We will.

Whiz Kid: So what's the plan Jason?

Marvel Boy: We break up into two's. Cipher and Kid Bushido. Striker and Diamond Girl. Loa and Gorilla Girl. Whiz Kid you're with me. Now I this building my father showed me the blueprint there's four exits one to the north to the east,to the west and south.

Whiz Kid: We should take the north.

Diamond Girl: Brandon and I will go east

Kid Bushido: Alisa we'll take the west.

Cipher: Ok Kotaro.

Gorilla Girl: And guess that leaves Alani and I the south.

Marvel Boy: Alright,we hit H.A.M.M.E.R and we hit them hard.

How will the team deal with the newly resurrected H.A.M.M.E.R? Plus what are Jason Fireheart aka Marvel Boy full power set? Stay tuned for Teen Brigade #3.


End file.
